


Pomegranate Seeds

by Cynical_Love



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It is just two lesbian wives, One Shot, Short One Shot, according to the Beta, and they're loving each other, just some gals loving gals, nice and pleasant to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Love/pseuds/Cynical_Love
Summary: A one shot i wrote after having the idea while preparing Pomegranate seeds for myself and how it's a little homoerotic maybe idk.Look it's just soft, dude. It's some soft lesbians, man
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Pomegranate Seeds

Weiss walked into the kitchen area, watching as Ruby quietly scored down the sides of a large red fruit, around the size of a soft ball. She didn’t cut too deep into it, making delicate incisions.

“Whatcha doing?” Weiss asked, watching as Ruby set the knife down, finished with the scoring seemingly. Ruby glanced up at her and smiled before looking down at the fruit.

“Prepping pomegranate seeds.” Ruby said simply. She placed her thumbs at the top of the pomegranate and pulled them in opposite directions, forceful, yet gentle. Soon enough, the pressure was too much for the fruit and it slowly began to rip until finally, it was two separate halves, revealing small red seeds, bulbous and full of juice. Ruby smiled and quickly grabbed two bowls from the cabinet, setting them behind the pomegranate halves. She grabbed one half and held it above one of the bowls. She gently rubbed her thumb against the seeds visible, gently tearing them away, gravity taking them down into the bowl, lightly plinking against the ceramic.

“What for?” Weiss said, watching Ruby’s hands as she brought more and more seeds into the bowl.

“A treat. My dad would give me and Yang pomegranate seeds as a treat, and they were really good yesterday, so I thought I should bring the tradition back.” Ruby said, peeling away the faint yellow skin of the pomegranate, revealing more seeds before tossing the yellow skin into the other bowl.

“They were, weren't they?” Weiss said with a smile, thinking back. “You three really went all out.” She said with a small laugh which was quickly returned by Ruby.

“They worked hard on their gifts.” Ruby said, finishing with one half of the pomegranate, putting the yellow flesh in the corresponding bowl. “I’m a little embarrassed to say, but we missed a present.” Ruby said, reaching down into the cabinet below the counter, pulling out a small wooden box and placing it in front of Weiss before going back to the other half of the pomegranate, swiftly but gently extricating seeds from the yellow flesh.

“Very stylish. I always wanted a container.” Weiss joked as she pulled the wooden box closer to her. The box was nice, two silver latches keeping it shut, and by the initials of R.R., it was safe to assume homemade by Ruby. Clicking opened the latches, Weiss slowly opened the box to find a silver pendant of a white rose lying on a red satin lining. There was a small hinge on it and pushing on the opposite side made it open, revealing a photo of Her and Ruby with their children.

“For when you have business meetings or something like that. So when you miss us, you can see us, in a way.” Ruby said, shyly rubbing the back of her neck.

“I love it.” Weiss said, with a smile. “I love you.” She said, causing Ruby to giggle in joy.

“I love you too.” Ruby said with a smile. “I may have made a second one for more… lonely… nights on business trips.” Ruby said with a smile, reaching over and pulling out of a hidden pocket, a second pendant, this one a more traditional oval- like shape. Setting down the one in her hand, Weiss took the hidden one with an inquisitive smile to look before opening it…

… and turning as red as the satin lining before closing it shut.

“Ruby!” Weiss admonished as best she could. Considering the sly smile on Ruby’s face, it wasn’t working. Weiss quickly tossed both pendants into the box and shut it, locking the latches. “H-Wh-Hmmm! How?”

“Some alone time and a camera, how else?” Ruby said simply. “I still have that outfit, along with others.” Somehow Weiss turned even more red with embarrassment.

The sound of footsteps came to her ears, causing Weiss to turn in time to see their daughters, Coral and Lily, coming up.

“Hey guys!” Ruby said, tossing the scraps of the pomegranate away, as if the two hadn’t just been talking about what they’d been talking about. “How do you guys feel about Pomegranate?”

“What’s that?” Asked Coral, letting out a tired yawn.

“It’s a sweet little fruit that i have a feeling you’ll love.” Ruby said, moving over with the bowl of pomegranate seeds. Crouching down to their level, Ruby held the bowl out for them to take some. The two just quietly looked at the seeds. “I promise they won’t kill you, Weiss didn’t cook ’em.”

“Hey!”

“Here,” Ruby continued, ignoring Weiss, grabbing a single seed and popping it into her mouth. “I’m not dead.” Ruby said with a smile. “It’s delicious.” Ruby said with a smile. The two, seeing her take one herself, gave in and each grabbed a single seed an popped it into their mouth.

Within a few minutes, the seeds were gone, eaten in a happy fury of the unbridled joy of a small child. It was nice and happy, everything Weiss wanted when she asked Ruby to marry her, all captured in a single moment of sugar, kind and sweet.

Happy and sweet, like tiny little Pomegranate Seeds.


End file.
